The present invention is directed to sign holders and signage systems using the same. The sign holders are capable of being reused, whereby different media can be removably affixed to the sign holders for displaying varying information at multiple events.
Signs and the information they contain are an important aspect of every person""s daily life. They provide directions, recognition, and history lessons. Signs are also used to provide marketing-related information, such as for example a company name, phone number and contact person indicated on signs utilized in the real estate business. Signs have become a large part of special events, including for example, corporate and charity golf events, weddings and parties. The procedural and background information related to such events are typically foreign to its participants because of each event""s uniqueness. Signs can therefore be used to make the participants feel at ease, as well as to lesson the burden on the organizers by eliminating the need to continually provide information orally.
Organizers of these special events have tended to use customized signs. However, customized signs generally cost more and have relatively short useful lives in view of the changing nature of the information to be displayed on the signs. For example, customized advertisement signs could become no longer useful due to a change in address or phone number of the establishment associated with the original sign.
Reusable sign holders that offer flexibility and an overall professional and pleasing appearance are disclosed herein. The sign holders are designed to hold sign inserts such that they can be reused many times for displaying different signs at multiple events. Event organizers can dramatically reduce their sign costs by either renting sign holders from facilities owning them and purchasing the sign inserts, or by purchasing the sign holders and reselling them after the event is over. Facilities owning sign holders of the present invention can accordingly use them as a profit generator by renting them, as part of their offering for using the facilities.
The sign holders described herein are particularly useful for golf events. The tremendous popularity of golf has led to the increasing use of golf facilities by charities for fund raising, and also by corporations for special events. The sign holders can be placed on each golf hole to display sign inserts projecting, for example, a hole sponsor or similarly related advertising. At the completion of the event, the signs can be removed from the sign holders and presented to sponsors or other participants as a memento of the event. The sign holders are preferably designed to provide multiple areas for the presentation of information to a viewer. These multiple information areas can include property ownership information or advertisements, leading to another means for using the sign holders as a profit generator.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided a sign holder comprising a support member including a front surface and a rear surface, and at least one recess in the front surface for receiving a sign. The recess has a bottom surface and sidewalls extending from the front surface to the bottom surface. In another embodiment, the sign holder may also include a handle extending from the support member, and an anchorage member coupled to the support member for maintaining the position of the sign holder after its initial placement.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided a signage system for displaying signs at multiple events, comprising a plurality of portable and reusable sign holders and a plurality of signs corresponding to a first event that are removably affixed to the sign holders. Each of the sign holders includes a support member having a front surface and a rear surface, and at least one recess in said front surface for receiving a sign, said at least one recess having a bottom surface and sidewalls extending from said front surface to said bottom surface.